


My Story in Ink

by Former_Princess



Category: Charmed
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide, but nobody dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has tattoos. They make Wyatt curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chris and his Ink

When Chris was nineteen years old, he got his first tattoo. He was finally settled into New York University plus his apartment in New York, had two jobs and therefore a pretty good chance to save enough money for something he wanted for quite a long time.

So he searched for tattoo parlors in the proximity of his apartment. The search brought him to “Kelly’s Tattoo Maniacs” where he met Kelly, a pixy like woman with blonde hair and a beautiful tattoo sleeve who could talk her head off. She smiled when Chris entered the parlor for the first time and was so nice and welcoming that Chris liked her from the start. After he told her he wanted a tattoo but wasn’t sure about the style she handed him books and drawings for him to choose from. She talked so fast and reminded Chris a lot of his Aunt Phoebe which made him smile.

The start of a great friendship. After some thinking and a good night sleep Chris chose a black tribal tattoo. While the bigger part of the tattoo was inked on his right shoulder, the beginning of the tattoo was on his shoulder blade and the end on his upper arm, just enough to get a peek of it when Chris was wearing short sleeves. It took some time but the outcome was great. Chris loved it from the first time Kelly drew it on his skin. Needless to say from this day on Chris was hooked.

 

###############################################

 

While the tribal was just a tattoo he wanted and thought it looked cool, his next tattoo had a lot more meaning than this. The second one got Chris not long after his first one. And this time he knew exactly what he wanted. He showed Kelly what he planned, explained how he wanted it and where and she dragged him towards her studio.

Not so long after that Chris left the parlor with a black mitsu-tomoe on his neck. The flames in a perfect circle representing the threefold of the cosmos. Earth, Heaven and Humankind. For him as a whitelighter Chris found it very fitting because all three of them mattered to him.

 

##############################################

 

Chris’ third tattoo was when he was twenty and initiated by his three best friends Kacey, Robbie and Vivianna. Or rather a demon attack. A group of Warlocks attacked each friend separately and each of them left the fight with injuries. Sure they all could fight demons on their own. Vivianna was a witch, Kacey was half witch, half darklighter and Robbie was the Manticore baby the sisters saved a long time ago. But the warlocks had the element of surprise on their side and were able to cause some serious wounds.

The friends met at Chris’ apartment and while their personal whitelighter healed them, they made a plan to find and kill the Warlocks. It would be much easier to attack in a group than to fight them alone. After all demons were vanquished Kacey looked at the ground plastered with burn makes and solemnly said: “ Alone we are strong...together we are stronger.”

Chris raised his head and looked at his friends who had the same look as him on their faces. After Chris got his first tattoo his friends followed and added ink to their own skin. They talked about a friendship tattoo to symbolize their friendship since eighteen years. Kacey’s quote made the perfect tattoo for the clique.

 

Kelly simply laughed when the clique entered her parlor a day later. “You know you don’t get group discount when you come as a group.” she teased but sat down with them and let them explain what kind of tattoo they wanted.

The only difficulty they had was to decide where to get the tattoo. Although after some advice from Kelly they settled all for different places. Vivianna chose her left lower arm, Kacey her left shoulder blade and Robbie chose his upper back. Chris was the last one of his friend to get his quote. From this day on the skin on the left side of his ribcage was permanently inked. And while all of his tattoos were important to Chris, this one was under the top two who meant the most.

######################################

Now Chris was twenty-two and some more ink was on his skin. On his left shoulder blade was probably the most meaningful tattoo he ever got. It were two simple words but these two words meant the world to Chris. The tattoo itself said “You matter.”

 

When he was sixteen years old he hated his life. Bullied in High School not only from students but also from his algebra teacher who loves his brother and hated his guts, Chris felt like the black sheep of the family and because he skipped school that often his parents were really angry and disappointed in him. To make it short, Chris hated his life pretty much at this point and felt like a waste of space. It went to the point where he tried to kill himself with some pills.

 

Today, six years later, Chris was happy that fate decided he wasn’t ready to die this day. He got a second chance and he used it. Now everything was better. He loved his apartment, he loved his university, and he loved his life.

But the day he tried to take his own life was burned inside his memories and he would never forget this fateful day or the following days. When Chris told Robbie one day later what he tried, his best friend stared at him for a long time before he said the two words Chris needed to hear at this time more than anything: “You matter!”

 

Robbie was also there when Chris got that tattoo. The young demon honest to god started crying when he saw which motive his best friend chose. It was very emotional and Kelly simple handed him a tissue box. That made Rob laugh again. Yep, his friends were crazy but Chris loved them to death.

And even now, they were by his side. Twenty years since they met at the tender age of two and build sand castles together. Chris wouldn’t want it any other way. He was glad to have three people he could trust without a doubt.

 

Sure, he had his family and he loved them, but sometimes the Halliwells could be overwhelming and Chris need some time to escape the chaos in his family. Nevertheless he would do anything for his family. And he liked the semester breaks when he came home from New York and stayed in his room in the Manor. Wyatt still lived here the whole year although he got paid enough at P3 to rent an own apartment. Maybe it was easier that way for the Twice Blessed. Chris didn’t care. It was Wyatt’s thing, he was old enough.

 

These thoughts were running through Chris head when he pulled a black tank top over his head. It was very sunny today and Chris planned meeting his friend at the park. A steady breeze flowed through the town and so the sun was bearable. The young witch checked his outfit one last time and then exited the bathroom and walked toward the kitchen for breakfast.

 

Piper and Leo were already at work, Chris’ and Wyatt’s younger sister Melinda was at the mall with her friends, and Wyatt should be lounging somewhere in the house. Maybe he was gone too because the Manor was so quiet.

But when Chris walked into the kitchen his Brother sat at the table and read the newspaper.

“Morning, Wy.” Chris greeted and opened the fridge to help himself to an ice-cold glass of orange juice.

“Morning.” answered Wyatt without looking up, too engrossed in the newspaper.

Chris chuckled and poured a glass of orange juice. Then he searched the cupboards for his favourite kind of cereal.

“Wyatt, where are the Fruit Loops?”

“In the left cupboard.”

“Nope, I looked there.”

Wyatt stayed still, still reading the newspaper. Chris patiently waited for an answer of his twenty-four year old brother. After two minutes of silence, he cleared his throat. “Wyatt?”

“What? Oh, then on the right. Sorry, I was reading this article about Whoa!”

 

Chris turned around and raised an eyebrow at Wyatt who was now looking at him with a look of utterly surprise and a little bit disbelieve. “What?”

The blonde Twice Blessed shook his head. “Nothing, just didn’t know you had so many tattoos.”

 

See the thing with Chris tattoos were that they weren’t a secret per se. His family knew about them. They saw some of them (means: the mitsu-tomoe on his neck and the black Triquetra he got on his left wrist half a year ago) every day. It wasn’t a secret Chris liked his tattoos. Chris just wasn’t the type of man who showed his tattoos off and with his wardrobe mostly consisting of t-Shirts and his favourite leather jacket, it wasn’t usual to see the tattoos on his shoulders and/or shoulder blades. So maybe Wyatt’s reaction was perfectly normal.

 

“Thought I told you about them.” said Chris.

Again Wyatt shook his head. “Nope. Not one single time. I would remember something like that.” “You sound like I’m covered in tattoos.” His tattoos belonged to him; he was very protective about them. So one word against the symbols inked on his skin and it was a word against Chris and his story. Wyatt seemed to realise this because he held his hands up in a calming gesture.

“I didn’t mean it like this. It’s just unusual, okay?” He stood up and walked towards the kitchen counter where he sat down on a stool and watched his little brother, curiosity clearly written over his features.

“Did it hurt?”

Chris raised the second eyebrow, now in amusement. “It’s a needle. Yeah, it hurts. Not much....Well, it depends where you get a tattoo and how good you can handle pain. It’s bearable. Why? Plan on getting one?”

Wyatt looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cooking jar. “Thought about it, yeah.” He said sheepishly. Something you didn’t see very often from one Wyatt Halliwell.

“Do you know what or where?”

The older snorted. “Thinking that maybe I would be interested in getting a tattoo was the only thought I had about this. So I have no idea. I don’t even know if I want a tattoo.” He scrunched his nose.

Chris smiled. “Are you afraid of the pain?”

“Well...You said it yourself, it’s a needle.”

“You fight demons on a daily basis and are afraid of needles? That’s glorious!”

“Shut your cakehole! Everyone is afraid of something.”

Chris just chuckled. “True that. All I can say is that if you really want a tattoo you keep up with the pain. And it’s not hurting that bad.”

Wyatt didn’t look convinced. His brother sighed.

“If you really want to do this sometime I can come with you. It’s easier if somebody is there with you. Trust me, I know.”

“You would do that?”

“Sure. You’re my brother and I can recommend the best tattoo artist I know. She’s great and made all this!” Chris pointed at himself. “So, let me know if you’re interested.”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks, Chris.”

“Anytime. And now I have to go. Meeting with my clique. Bye.”

And with that he orbed himself out of the kitchen, leaving Wyatt deep in thoughts.


	2. Things change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the second chapter and the first try to write a slash sex scene in another language and not my mothertongue. I'm excited. Let me know what you think.

A few days later Wyatt cornered Chris in his room. Well cornered wasn’t exactly the right word, as Chris was sitting on his desk, writing something on his laptop. He looked at his brother who just marched into his room a second ago.

“What gives?”

“Say, if I wanted a tattoo, what kind of motive would you recommend for me?”

“So, you want a tattoo!”

“It’s a hypothetical question.”

“Right...” Chris knew his brother and could read him like an open book.

“I mean, you’re kind of experienced with tattoos, so I thought you could help me with my hypothetical question. Hypothetically.”

“Hypothetically I could help.”

Wyatt looked at him with such an honest look that Chris had it not in himself to tease his brother any longer. So he narrowed his eyes and inspected the Twice Blessed closely.

 

Then he started searching for something on his desk. After three minutes of searching under tons of drawings and papers, he found what he was looking for.

“There!”

Wyatt took the offered piece of paper. “What’s that?”

“That is the so called Dara Celtic Knot. Dara from the Irish word doire, oak tree. It’s associated with its roots.  As you know the druids considered the oak tree sacred. It stands as a symbol for power, strength, wisdom and leadership. And all these attributed are associated with the Dara knot.” Chris explained. Then he shrugged. “I think it would fit you. You know, hypothetically.”

Wyatt stared at the drawing. “It’s great. “ He let his fingers wander over the black lines. “Really fascinating. And the meaning is great.” he mumbled.  He sat on the edge of Chris’ bed, eyes never leaving the drawing.

“You really think it would fit me?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Wy.” Chris braced his arms on his knees and looked at his brother. His voice was honest and he was watching Wyatt with a fond expression on his face. That the older one came to him for advice was a great honour and Chris knew to cherish this.

“Chris, if I want to get this done...” Wyatt trailed off. Yes, he was sure that he wanted this as a tattoo but there was still his thing with needles.

“I said I will come with you and I meant it. And Kelly is a great tattoo artist, trust me. You won’t regret it.”

 

########################

“I will so regret this!” Wyatt’s face was full of terror and he looked ready to bolt any second. Chris watched him with barely hidden amusement.

“Glad to know that I’m dying and you think it is funny.” snapped the older one.  Chris rolled his eyes. “You’re not dying; you’re just getting your tattoo done today. Now come in, Kelly is waiting for us!”

Chris grabbed Wyatt by his shoulders and pushed him towards the tattoo parlor.

 

When they entered the parlor and Wyatt heard the sound of a tattoo gun, he looked like he was about to faint.  In fact he had to keep himself from toppling over when Chris let him go off his grip to greet a small, blonde woman.

“Kelly, glad to see you again.” Chris hugged his favourite tattoo artist. She grinned at him. “How can I help you this time? Did Robbie finally convince you to get your leg inked?”

With a laugh Chris shook his head. From the corner of his eye he could see Wyatt stealing a glance at Chris’ jeans clad legs.

“Today, I’m just a companion. This here is my brother.” He grabbed Wyatt by his arm and dragged him to his side. Kelly’s eyes grew wide.

“You’re family really hit the DNA jackpot, didn’t they? He looks better than on the pictures.”

 

Now Wyatt looked a Chris with a small hint of amusement. “You’re showing all your friends pictures of me?”

“She wouldn’t believe me when I told her what a sexy beast you were.” Chris deadpanned.

Kelly laughed and clapped her hands together. “Okay, so how can I help you then, Wyatt?”

The blonde witch turned pale again. “I want a tattoo. This one!” He pulled Chris drawing from his pocket and showed it Kelly.

“A pretty symbol with a strong meaning. Do you know where to get it?”

“On my left shoulder blade.”

“As you can tell, he’s a virgin.” Chris said. Wyatt glared at him. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t’ you?”

“Oh, Baby, you have no idea.” Chris green eyes sparkled mischievous. Wyatt wanted to say something but Kelly grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him with her. Chris followed with a smile.

 

“Okay, Wyatt, sit down, I’m going to get everything I need.” Kelly told him and disappeared behind a corner. Wyatt threw out a shaky breath. “I can’t believe you coaxed me into this.”

“I didn’t coax you into anything.  It was your decision! And now relax, it’s not going to hurt that bad.”

“Did it really help you when you got your fist tattoo? Having somebody beside you who was trying to distract you?”

“I was alone when I got my first tattoo.”

Wyatt’s mouth formed an “O” shape. “I thought Robbie was with you.”

Chris shook his head. “Nope.  But I wanted to go alone, so I tried my best to keep calm.”  He grabbed Wyatt’s hand. “But trust me, it won’t hurt that much. I promise.”

“I am trusting you! It’s the needle I’m not trusting.”

 

Kelly came back and started preparing the tattoo and Wyatt’s skin after he stripped of his t-shirt. Chris sat on a chair in the corner and watched the whole procedure.  All the while keeping his telepathic connection with his brother to make sure Wyatt didn’t bolted last minute.  He wouldn’t force his brother to do anything he didn’t want, but Chris knew how much Wyatt wanted this tattoo. It was just his inconsolable fear of needles. 

 

At this moment Kelly grabbed the tattoo gun and Wyatt went white as a wall.

“You’re not going to faint, are you?” Kelly asked worried.

“I’m not sure.” Wyatt answered, eying the tattoo gun like a demon ready to attack him.

“You won’t die, Wyatt!”

“I know but I’m not sure if I really want this. You know all the ink, that’s more your forte, Chris.  I should...I should go!”

 

In a matter of seconds, Chris was on his feet. “No, no, no, no, no! You will stay!” He stood in front of his brother and put his hands on Wyatt’s broad shoulders.

“Look, I know you are scared but I know how much you want this tattoo.  Don’t let this fear destroy what you really want, okay? You will regret this.  Do you know how many times I walked past the parlor, too afraid to come in? I always thought what if. And you will do the same. Because you hate to give up and not getting what you want. I know you!”

Wyatt looked at Chris, worrying his lip. “I hate every injection I ever got in my life. Why on earth did I think it would be a good idea to get stabbed with a needle repeatedly?”

“Because you’re a Halliwell, we tend to do crazy things.” Chris said with a smile.

“It will hurt.” Halliwells were stubborn too and when they had made their mind about something, it was hard to change that.

“I will distract you, okay?”

Wyatt took a deep breath. “Okay.” He trusted Chris with all his heart. When his brother said he would distract him, Chris would distract him. Even if Wyatt had absolutely no idea how Chris would do that.

 

Nevertheless Kelly took this as a sign to start. She sat down next to Wyatt and started the tattoo gun. And it hurt. It really did.  But Chris tried his best to distract Wyatt by talking about his university, New York, their family, everything that came to his mind. It almost worked but at a particular spot Wyatt almost jumped. That hurt especially bad.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Chris sounded worried because he saw the look of pain flash across Wyatt’s features.

“No, I’m not okay. Do something. Please! Talking isn’t working. Knock me out or something like that or I’m throwing up.”

Chris frowned. He really wanted to help his brothers with his pain but he had no idea how. Talking was the master plan, who could have suspect that Wyatt was so sensitive to pain on this spot?

And because this called for desperate measures Chris really didn’t think about it when he grabbed Wyatt’s face with both hands and kissed his brother.

 

“Chris, you...” The sentence was forgotten when Chris’ lips met his and a spark shot through Wyatt’s whole body.  It was an I-really-want-to-distract-you-but-I-don’t-know-how-kiss and therefore pretty short but enough to leave Wyatt completely baffled and with his mouth hanging open.

“I’m not saying anything.” Kelly promised with a smirk on her face. Chris ignored her and also ignored his brother who still looked at him with his mouth agape. He didn’t think about the kiss, okay?  But it distracted Wyatt long enough for Kelly to finish his tattoo.  So it had a good effect, right? Chris wasn’t so sure about this when he looked at his brother’s shocked face.  

 

Finally Kelly was finished with the tattoo. Wyatt had stayed silent since the kiss and Chris refused to say anything too. Now Kelly explained to Wyatt how to take care of his new tattoo and after Wyatt put his shirt back on and paid, the brothers were free to go.

 

After they left the parlor Wyatt really wanted to address what happened inside but Chris crocked his head to one side before he explained: “One of my charges is calling me.” He turned his head towards Wyatt. “See you at home, I guess.”

And with that he strolled into an empty alley and disappeared into blue lights.

“But, Chris...”

But the brunette whitelighter was gone.

 

#########################

 

Chris was gone the whole day. Even after it was getting dark outside, no sign of the brunette witch. Wyatt felt bad thinking that he was the reason Chris was avoiding coming home. Maybe his reaction to the kiss was way too overdramatic. After all Chris only wanted to distract him.

 

With a sigh Wyatt used his fork to push his food around his plate. Piper was at her restaurant and Leo had a late night meeting at school.

His sister Melinda shot him a look. “Okay, spill. What’s eating you up? You’ve been awfully quite and broody. Chris is the broody one, not you!”

The twenty-four year old shook his head. “Nothing.” he murmured. He was worried about Chris, thinking nonstop about the way Chris’ lips felt against his and why on earth he liked it.

Melinda rolled her eyes. “If you say so!” She got up and left her brother to his brooding.

 

Wyatt stopped pushing around his food and pushed his plate away before burying his face in his hands. He was frustrated because his thoughts were racing and he couldn’t clear his head. Did he need to talk with Chris? Why did Chris choose this form of distracting? What did that mean for them?

Wyatt was completely overwhelmed and helpless.

 

Suddenly he felt another magical presence in the house, the attic to be exact.

“Chris!” The blonde witch rose from his chair and raced up the stairs towards the attic.

What he saw once he got there was something he didn’t expected.

 

Chris’ shirt was ripped and bloody. Cuts and bruises were visible on his face and arms and his hands were shaking while he was browsing the book of shadows.

“Holy shit, Chris, what happened?”

Even Chris’ voice was shaking when he answered. “Demons kidnapped my charge and I had to find and rescue her. Took some time.” He cracked his neck and twisted his face in pain. In an instant Wyatt was by his side, one hand on the small of Chris’ back. 

“Sit!” he ordered. “I will heal you.”

 

It was a sign how badly Chris was shaken up that he didn’t even try to protest. Instead he let himself be man handled onto the old couch and let his brother heal him.

“I’m glad you’re home.” Wyatt said once he couldn’t bare the silence between them any longer.

“Really?” Chris asked with a small voice.

“I was worried that you were avoiding me.”

Now Chris’ face cracked in confusion. “Why should I avoid you? I’m the one who did something wrong, not you. You should avoid me!” Something in his green eyes flickered. “I’m sorry for what I did, Wy.”

“Don’ be. You tried to help me and I’m glad you did because now I have a great tattoo which I absolutely love. Thank you for that.” He smiled at Chris who after some seconds returned the smile.

 

“Feeling better now?”

“I feel definitely better. Thank you, Wyatt.”

Chris was glad his brother wasn’t mad at him. He hated fighting with Wyatt. His brother was one of most important persons in his life and he couldn’t live with his disapproval or something. In this regard he really was the little brother and wanted his big brother to be proud of him.

 

 

“Chris?”

“Hm? Sorry I was kind of lost in my thoughts. Did you say something?”

“I said next time don’t go missing for hours. I was worrying.” Wyatt scolded. Even if he was glad that Chris was back safe and sound but he hated it when his little brother pulled stunts like that.

“Trust me I didn’t plan on spending my day searching for demons and almost getting killed.” was the sarcastic answer.  Wyatt simply rolled his eyes and shot a pointed look at Chris. 

“Why am I putting up with you?”

“Because I’m your little brother and you love me.” Chris nodded towards Wyatt. “How’s the tattoo?”

“Fine actually. It’s pretty sensitive but it not that bad. I can handle it.”

Chris smiled. “Sounds good.”

“Thanks again, Chris. For convincing me to get it done. Actually thank you for convincing me to do most of the things in my life.”

“Now you’re getting sentimental.”

“Shut up! I’m serious.”

 

Chris opened his mouth to say something. “Make this one dad joke, I dare you!” yelled Wyatt and Chris burst out laughing. Wyatt joined. It felt good to laugh and be silly. He liked his brother’s laugh.

Chris tilted his head to one side. “What?”

“Nothing. I just like to hear you laugh.”

“Right back at you, big guy. Thank you.”

The brothers looked at each other with similar find expressions on their faces.

“I’m glad to have you in my life, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. I’m glad too.”

 

They looked at each other for a few second before slowly leaning forward. Their lips meet for the second time this day. Only this time it wasn’t a reflex from one of them, it was something they both initiated and wanted. They mouths fit together perfectly and the feelings the kiss caused were unbelievable.  It felt like they were high or something.

Slowly their kiss turned more passionate, their tongues playing with each other. Wyatt’ hand found its way into Chris’ neck and pulled the younger one closer which caused Chris to wrap his arms around Wyatt’s neck.

 

When the need to breathe became too strong they parted and tried to catch their breaths. Chris’ eyes were darker than normally and clouded with want and Wyatt was pretty sure his eyes looked the same. Whatever was happening here it felt way too good to stop.

 

Chris kissed Wyatt again and pulled him onto his feet. Wyatts grabbed him by his hips and responded eagerly to the kiss while the blue and white lights danced around them and they orbed into Chris room. The attic was way too public for what they were heading to.

The brunette whitelighter let his hand travel towards the hem of Wyatt’ shirt and pulled on the fabric. After they broke the kiss he was able to take it off and toss it on the ground.  His brother did the same thing to his shirt.

 

Chris smiled when Wyatt’s eyes darted over his exposed upper body and the hungry look in his eyes intensified. With a light shove he pushed the Twice Blessed on his bed and crawled over him. Like magnets their lips connected again while Chris straddled him. Both moaned when their straining erections were rubbed together.

Wyatt’s hand travel over Chris’ back in restless patterns and he groaned when Chris let his lips wander over his jaw and his neck.  Light nips and some tongue resulted into goosebumps and Chris chuckled.  To know he was responsible for this made his heart beat faster. Animated with his success he bit onto Wyatt’s neck and sucked. Again Wyatt moaned and tilted his head back to give Chris more space. When Chris let go he left a pretty good love bite. His green eyes blazing he looked at Wyatt and kissed him again hungrily.

 

Suddenly he was flipped onto his back and Wyatt hovered over him. The older one loved what Chris did to him but he was way too impatient to just sit there and enjoy. Therefore he was the one now kissing and biting Chris’ neck and shoulder and over his upper body. All while working on Chris’ jeans and opening it. Soon enough both Wyatt’s and Chris’ jeans were tossed on the floor, long forgotten. Both brothers gasped when their naked upper bodies touched. They felt so hot, their skin almost burning and it got worse on the spots one touched the other.

 

Their kisses turned more frantic and they pressed closer to each other, wanting to have as much skin contact as possible. Chris let his hands wander over Wyatt’s muscled back and to his boxer shorts. “Off!” he demanded, the first timer either of them spoke. Wyatt nibbled at Chris’ earlobe, before he raised his hips and helped his brothers getting his underwear off. “Now yours!” he whispered into Chris’ ear and watched with a chuckle when his brother shuddered. But soon Chris boxers were off too and both brothers were bare-naked.

 

Wyatt let his eyes wander over his little brother’s body. Not so little anymore, it was no use denying Chris became a grown up man; a ridiculous attractive man. Now said man yanked him down again to devour his mouth and bite on his lower lip. Wyatt groaned and that only increased in volume when Chris licked over his lips and sucked on the soft flesh.

 

During the kiss they rolled over again and Chris pinned Wyatt down on the bed. He broke free from the kiss and Wyatt let out a disappointed whine. What turned into a moan soon enough Chris started kissing over his jawline and his chest.  His kisses wandered lower, only paused to give one nipple a slight bite which forced a gasp out of Wyatt. Chris grinned and moved further down. With a dirty grin he mouthed at his brother’s throbbing cock and Wyatt bucked his hips up.

“Chris, holy shit...” 

The sentence was cut off with a loud moan – thank god they were in Chris’ room which was located in the basement – because when Chris pulled his erect cock into his mouth Wyatt wasn’t able to form any coherent sentences. The younger one licked the slit to taste the leaking pre-cum and slid his mouth down as far as he could. He started sucking and let Wyatt almost howl with lust. It was incredible but the Twice Blessed knew he wouldn’t last long like this. Chris was way too good to last long.

 

So naturally Wyatt pulled him up again and kissed him deeply. To taste a bit of him on his brother’s lips sent a tingle down his spine and he shuddered.  He sucked on Chris’ tongue and carded a hand through his hair before they switched positions again and Chris was pressed onto the mattress.

 

The next few minutes were a little bit rushed. All Chris could recall later was that there was kissing, stroking and lube. And then Wyatt entered him and Chris threw his head back and yelled his brother’s name towards the ceiling. Hopefully Melinda was busy in her room and didn’t hear them. It would be really embarrassing to explain things to her. Then again it was not like Chris or Wyatt had much control over their sounds during sex. That part of their brains was temporally capped.

 

After Wyatt was fully inside him and Chris had wrapped his legs around his waist, they moved in unison and their moaning filled the room. Their bodies were so wrapped around each other that it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Chris’ nails scraped over Wyatt’s back, left scratches on his skin. The only spot spared was the spot with Wyatt’s tattoo. Even with the lust clouding his mind Chris didn’t want to hurt his brother.

 

“Chris...”

 

The way Wyatt moaned his name made Chris lose control more and more. It was long since he had so amazing sex. His body responded to every touch from Wyatt and made his skin burn. When Wyatt changed his position a little bit, he found the right spot to make his brothers see stars and scream.  One of Wyatt’s hands was clawed into the sheets, the other one held Chris’ thigh and left some bruises.  Chris was so tight and felt so amazing around his cock that it made him dizzy. They kissed again when the older witch put his fist around Chris’ cock and started yanking in time with his trusts.

Chris moaned again and his nails dig deeper into Wyatt’s back. His head was thrown back and he closed his eyes when unbelievable pleasure overwhelmed him.

 

“Wyatt...I....” He stopped midsentence and came all over Wyatt’s hand. Wyatt needed a few more trusts before he reached his orgasm too and spilled deep inside his brother. Completely boneless he fell onto Chris and leaned his forehead against Chris’ shoulder. The brunette whitelighter had his eyes closed and tried to regain his composure. His heart was pounding so fast he was sure Wyatt had to feel it, considered they were still pressed together.

After a while Wyatt was ready to lift himself and pull out of his brother and let himself fall next to Chris with his eyes closed too.

 

The stayed silent for quite some time, enjoying the afterglow. Until Chris rolled onto his side, propped his head on his elbow and looked at Wyatt. “Talk?” he asked. The older one opened his eyes and looked up at Chris. “Talk.” he agreed and even started:  “Okay, what you think about this?”

Chris sighed and thought about an answer. When he spoke his voice was sincere. “We had amazing sex, something that is highly frowned upon society because we’re brothers. We shouldn’t let this happened in the first place. Raises the issue why it happened. We’re adults, we know about the do’s and don’ts of society.  Nevertheless we kissed and had mind-blowing sex. Personally I think between us is more than just brotherly love. Otherwise this wouldn’t have happened.  And we would feel ashamed right now. I don’t feel like this. I bet you neither. We were always close. Maybe it became something more over the years. We just didn’t realize it until now.” he explained.  Wyatt stared at him in awe without showing any signs of understanding what Chris said.

“Are you even listening to me?” Chris asked.

Wyatt shook his head. “I’m sorry. It’s just you’re talking about all this and I’m agreeing with you but all I can think of is doing this.” And with that he kissed Chris again. The brunette witchlighter responded to the kiss immediately and they fell back on the bed, Wyatt on top of Chris. When the need to breath became too strong, the broke apart and looked at each other. “Give this a try? Exploring what’s between us without anybody else knowing?” Wyatt suggested.

Chris thought about it and then nodded. “Let’s give it a try!” He confirmed and kissed Wyatt again while pulling the covers over both of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here and I'm exited. Can't wait to hear what you have to say about this.


End file.
